


Черный чай

by Lenniadol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenniadol/pseuds/Lenniadol
Summary: Иногда Эрвину кажется, что Ривай похож на черный чай.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anime 2021: тексты от G до T





	Черный чай

Иногда Эрвину кажется, что Ривай похож на черный чай. Крепкий такой, наваристый, с терпким, ядреным привкусом. Один раз глотнешь — и сразу мозги прочищаются, зрение улучшается, физические возможности там, суперспособности. К такому чересчур заваренному, ледяному чаю как-то никаких чувств не испытываешь, кроме желания слить его в раковину.

А Эрвин испытывает. 

С того самого первого дня, когда Ривай стоял перед ним на коленях, смотрел взглядом злобной, бешеной собаки, пока его не опустили лицом в лужу.

«Интересно» — думает тогда Эрвин, опускаясь на корточки рядом с ним и глядя на его перепачканное в грязи и искаженное ненавистью лицо.

«Убью» — вероятно, думает Ривай, и, если бы Эрвин внезапно решил к нему прикоснуться, его бы цапнули за палец.

Нужно посадить на поводок, а там разберутся, выйдет из него толк, или этот дикий звереныш в первый же удобный момент перегрызет горло.

Сделать для этого надо было совсем как-то мало: Эрвин специально останавливается посмотреть, как мальчишка впервые выходит наружу, под солнечные лучи. Как он задирает голову, чуть приоткрывает рот и в его расширенных от восторга глазах отражается небо. Ему наверняка понравится подниматься туда.

Эрвин думает, что, когда дает ему небо и солнце, то привязывает его к ним намертво, накрепко, как привязаны к ним все разведчики, но мальчишка почему-то, вопреки всем правилам и законам, привязывается не к небу, а к нему.

Эрвин лопатками чувствует его тяжелый взгляд, сопровождающий его практически везде. До туалета разве что не добрался, но, глядишь, не за горами.

— Опасный, — говорит Майк.

— Берегись, — предупреждает Ханджи.

— Командир, новичок совсем дикий, — жалуется Петра. 

Не страшно. Эрвин быстро узнает, что его хотят убить. Знает про нож, сколько и что пацан получит за это, и знает про то, что у него возможностей это сделать уже было выше крыши, а он почему-то выжидает вместе со своими друзьями, такими же беспризорными дворнягами из Подземелья, следит, читает его движения, речь, манеры, стиль боя, ходит кругами, ждет, прежде чем вцепиться так, что потом зубы придется разжимать только мечом. Интересно. И глядя на то, как это озлобленное существо рвет титанов на части, Эрвин хочет его себе в отряд.

Мальчишка идет вперед. Идет, оставляя позади себя кровавые следы, рвется, выдирая возможность жить с клочьями титановой кожи, и все так же дышит в спину. Эрвин ждет удара день за днем, но он все никак не происходит, и это… отчасти радует. Ривай остается здесь. Нехотя подчиняется приказам, если натянуть поводок, напоминая, что он ниже по званию. Пацан не идет на сближение, охраняя свою стаю, и Эрвин знает, что как только он выполнит свое предназначение, то уведет своих подальше от службы в разведке, потому что плевать этому сгустку злобы на человечество со Стены Марии. Все еще интересно. Все еще хочется себе. Без поводков, ошейника и прочего.

Возможно, даже не в отряд.

Эрвин видит его потом, рядом с трупом титана, сожравшего его стаю. Ривай кричит, беснуется, кровь убитого титана застилает ему глаза, и влажные волосы оставляют красные подтеки на лбу, когда он вскидывает голову, чтобы кинуться вперед.

Чтобы перерезать Эрвину горло.

Наконец-то.

Ривай смотрит ему в глаза, высоко задирая голову, крича и дергаясь в руках Майка так, что остается просто стоять и ждать, пока он не истечет эмоциями до конца.

— Ты все знал, что мы здесь только для того, чтобы уничтожить тебя, столько месяцев, ты все знал, сука, знал, — он скрипит зубами и трясется, прежде чем упадет на колени и, наконец, затихнет, осмысляя произошедшее и то, что его так легко переиграть.

— Ты будешь сожалеть, — холодно отзывается Эрвин. — Тебя обманули, приняли за тебя решения, манипулировали тобой, и это был не я. Точно так же, как и твоих друзей убил не я. У отряда другая цель. Мы продолжаем экспедицию, Ривай. 

Пацан вздрагивает от собственного имени, как от пощечины.

— И я надеюсь, что мы продолжим ее вместе.

Эрвин уезжает, не обернувшись ни разу. Дает ему в руки возможность выбрать, возможность уйти и возможность вернуться.

Дает ему свободу. 

И мальчишка возвращается.

Эрвин все так же чувствует его темный взгляд спиной и в ответ приближает его к себе еще. Подпускает так близко, как только может, протягивает руку, не боясь, что его укусят, и втайне ждет, когда ему, наконец, позволят почесать за ухом. Доверятся.

Потому что нет никого преданнее, чем прирученный дворовый пес.

Потому что никогда еще ему не хотелось заполучить чье-то доверие себе настолько.

Эрвин молча смотрит на заваренную для него чашку чая, о которой он не просил, и то, с каким вызовом при этом Ривай поднимает подбородок. Попробуй только сказать что-то не так. 

В чае слишком много заварки, он темный, горький и омерзительно невкусный. Эрвин выпивает половину, бросая на пацана один быстрый взгляд и отмечая то, как он расслабляет плечи и настороженно ждет, что его погонят из кабинета за ненадобностью.

— Посмотри, — Эрвин пододвигает к нему отчет, отпивая из чашки еще, — к северу от Шиганшины аномальное число титанов. Что думаешь?

Ривай берет в руки бумаги как-то на удивление несмело, практически воровато, но берет. Поджимает губы, вчитываясь в написанное.

— Стул возьми себе, — кивает Эрвин в угол кабинета, и тот вздрагивает, оглядываясь. — Читай, сейчас чай тебе заварю.

Эрвин поднимается из-за стола, и почему-то так хочется смеяться, глядя на вытаращенные на него глаза.

Ривай… все еще похож на крепкий черный чай, который Эрвин никогда в жизни не любил. И который хотел бы распробовать получше.


End file.
